Lupinus Mutabilis, colloquially known as the chocho bean, is a nutritious legume native to the Andes. Chocho is cultivated in the Andean regions of Bolivia, Peru and Ecuador at 2600-3300 meters above the sea level. The chocho (l.mutabilis) bean is quite high in bitter and toxic alkaloids, such as quinolizidine alkaloids. These alkaloids are water-soluble, so chocho seeds/beans are commonly repeatedly soaked and rinsed for days before consumption to remove the bitter-tasting and toxic quinolizidine alkaloids. De-bittered chocho beans with low levels of quinolizidine alkaloids have been a part of the diet of the Andean indigenous people for hundreds of years. Chocho is a secondary long season annual crop with a growing season lasting 7-9 months depending on area and altitude. After harvesting, chocho beans are dried and cleaned, and can be stored for later use during the year.